


童话第二则 如果工藤和服部没有参加侦探甲子园

by HAKUBASANN



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HAKUBASANN/pseuds/HAKUBASANN
Summary: 名柯 探哀『上下』
Relationships: Haibara Ai | Miyano Shiho & Hakuba Saguru





	童话第二则 如果工藤和服部没有参加侦探甲子园

“她如同一个被放在涂满树脂篮子里顺流而来的婴儿。”

一

回伦敦前的一周，白马探遇见了他的落难豌豆公主。

豌豆公主有点儿高，但还是豌豆公主。他暗自挑剔到。

裹着湿淋淋的白大褂，有着蓬松的茶色头发和美丽的浅蓝色眼睛。

她说她叫宫野志保。

哦！多么可爱又高贵的名字。

白马探满心欢喜，因为她的脸收留了她。随即他不得不忍痛取消自己密密麻麻的行程表——当晚三场东京的夜总会活动以及和Linda小姐、Kitty小姐、Alessa小姐的私人聚会。

洗去全身的污渍后，宫野小姐缩在垫了十八层的柔软被褥里，臭着脸颐指气使要喝咖啡，还要占用他的笔记本。

“我需要立刻备份药物的数据，刚才也向你共享了FBI和日本公安目前与黑衣组织对决的情报。我即使离开工藤新一等人，也必须保证药物的正常运转。”

宫野小姐很严肃，违背她的话后果很严重。

日本犯罪和我有什么关系？白马探这么想着。

而且自己原本想要睡她的，真是遗憾。

早上醒来时，她白嫩的皮肤上留下了头发的红印。都是白马探在旁边纯睡觉躺了一晚掉头发的错。

“哎呀哎呀，真是个娇弱的女人。”白马探感到非常非常愧疚。

因为宫野太弱小了，担心留一个人在日本没咖啡喝会饿死。于是白马探决定动用关系帮助她伪造护照和出境手续，携带着她回了伦敦，诚邀她加入自己的快乐巡回派对。

开玩笑。其实是为了把她当抱枕。因为白马已经很久没有睡安稳觉了。

昨天捏着她吹弹可破的脸蛋，白马睡得安稳，几乎安稳得昏死过去。

一夜没有梦到他的Litty 、Kinda和那个什么萨。

早上起床时，很有精神。

二

伦敦是白马探的主场，几乎在他昂贵的Gieves &Hawkes高定牛皮鞋尖尖点地的那一刻，他的爬梯生活就又开始了。

他揣着他一米七的豌豆公主宫野志保，流连于包括但不限于伦敦五大顶级夜店之间。

从天蒙蒙发黑开始算起，先去法布里克夜总会的独特king size皮床上和小姐姐们玩飞行棋，再转场去天花板满是五彩星星的帕查夜总会，那里的DJ很爱他，他也爱DJ，的胸。最后在不朽传奇、夜店爱好者的终极梦想——会员制的快乐佛会所通宵，据说皇室的男人们也去过这里全伦敦最浮夸的震动舞池上嗨皮，他家还有着屁股最紧的DJ和最潮流的music。在这里，他可以肆意彰显自己的狂野与私密。

“我们是不是在追查什么连环杀人嫌疑犯？”宫野神色警惕，踩着小高跟，几乎跟不上白马的速度。

不，他真的是在蹦迪啊。她怎么就不懂呢？

为了让豌豆公主能明白真正的快乐，白马探带着宫野乘坐自己家族的专机直飞迪拜，抵达后他们乘上了私人游艇。

白马探取下墨镜，向茶发公主详细展示了他们这个月的行程安排：大型奢侈品购物中心、漫长的海岸沙滩与七星级酒店。

而且每个酒店的套房还可以激情定制管家，好耶！

他们在度假第一天的晚上，白马探想要坦诚相见。

傲娇的茶发公主拒绝了，她扬起漂亮的天鹅脖颈。

白马探很挫败，但这里是他的主场，于是他扬言既然公主殿下不赏脸，他也可以去找别的女人。

茶发豌豆公主用她那吹弹可破的粉红手掌狠狠地扇了他一耳光。

如果不是因为迪拜七星级酒店的防弹玻璃，他一定会从阳台飞出去，一头扎在海景酒店外碧蓝的大海里。

“五年前还是苏格兰场救世主的你，怎么会沦落到这个地步？既然如此，那么你告诉我，我离开一切，只身投奔你有什么意义？”

嚯哟，公主生气了。

白马探发现这位茶发公主和过去的Linda、Kitty、Alessa不同。

今晚公主穿着淡粉的长裙，梳着蓬松的头发，秀色可餐。但她的最特别之处在于，她竟然敢打他！

对了，那茶发公主叫什么名字来着？

白马探心里这么想着，就这么问出口了。

宫野志保。

宫野志保……

宫野志保就是生来克他的。

白马探为难极了，既不能去寻找快乐，也不能碰宫野小姐。

他越想越难过，难过得噗嗤噗嗤哭了出来。

宫野心软了，拍了拍白马的肩膀算是安慰他：

“明天我们立刻返回伦敦工作，早就应该尽快联系上中情局了。你如果不再犯，这些天种种荒唐破事，我就勉强当没发生过罢。”

白马探嗯嗯嗯地答应了，点头的频率像敲小鼓。

三

接到打乱他一切计划的宫野小姐的来电时，白马探刚刚神清气爽地从Dorchester酒店套房的情侣神秘爱心镭射灯光镶钻浴室内出来，浑身涂着blingbling的精油，床上睡着他今晚在伦敦天际之夜结识的瑟琳娜。

他明明已经安排了明天Alain Ducasse米其林餐厅和娜塔莎超模的date以及下午和托尼一起去做周身按摩。

“我……还是接受了国家医学研究所半封闭研究项目的邀请。如我们过去一次次争吵的那样，我是你口中不够自由的笼中鸟。但就算我拒绝这一次，也会有别的国际组织不断‘邀请我’。我还有可以被利用的价值。所以……你不必再留我。再见。”

他捧在手心的豌豆甜心要落跑喽。

悲痛欲绝的白马探又回到了他们刚认识时在迪拜住过的那个七星级酒店。

他吸着宫野志保枕过的小枕头，那里有婴儿特有的奶香味和树脂香。

以迅雷不及掩耳之势掏出一根小针管，扎进自己手臂的血管内。

只要我动作够快，空虚就追不上我。

可是，在肉体顿时嗨起来的同时，他坠落进了比现在更深的深渊。

他张大嘴。

啊……啊啊……啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！！！！

七星级套房内静悄悄，什么声音都没有哦。

过去这段时间，他就像爸比一样照顾她。

因为他发现自己其实并不想和宫野共度春宵。

“他只是想和她共同入眠。”

过去几年里，他热爱流连于无数情人之间，因为这使得他的生命变得很“轻”，使得他不用回忆起五年前的任何事情。

情人们的夸赞是从高处坠落的玻璃，这玻璃里虚虚实实地印着无数个他自己。

他这些年又聋又哑，在地上跪着摸索着收集这些碎片。

就算是碎片也好啊。

眼下早已失去猎鹿帽、怀表和华生的这个自己，到底是谁？

这种极度“轻飘飘”存在方式的微妙平衡被宫野打破。

白马探想要保护宫野志保。

仅仅是单纯的照顾她、看着她，他就能够获得超越现在种种行为千百倍的弥足享受与快乐。

连他自己也搞不懂自己了。

可他也逐渐发现，自己对其他任何一个情人的兴趣正以极度可怕的速度消散着。

四

白马探飞快地在无尽的小路上奔跑着，像一只疯狂的兔子。

背后是无数个愤怒的“槌尾”，切掉了他右手的小手指，还吼得辣么大声，都拿着小针头要扎死他。

道路的前方是无数的分叉路口。

比如“如果和这个来自黑衣组织的女人划清界限，自己也许还能做回正义的侦探。”

又比如：“如果我不爱她，我就还能流连于游戏花丛之间，去找寻我存在的意义。”

白马兔子狠狠地撞在了平底拔起的水门汀墙面上。

豌豆公主站在高耸墙面的顶端。

白马兔子把可怜的小抓抓扒在冰冷的墙壁上。

墙壁上呼啦呼啦全是小指头流下的血。

救命呀救命呀。

公主她淡漠地背过身去，茶发在空中划出一道优雅曲线。

她说——

“哼。”

可他眼里全是她了。

她说——

“你不必再留我。”

那你倒也不必挡着我啊！白马兔子绝望地喵喵大叫。

五

十七岁的白马探有那么一丁点倒霉。

本次侦探甲子园槌尾居然不是凶手，真是不可思议啊！他明明手脚不干净，竟然不是凶手啊！

警方在抓捕他时，他拼命逃窜的样子，就像一只慌张的、贼眉鼠眼的鸡。

那只鸡太不小心啦，从小岛唯一的悬崖上踩滑了一下下！

吧唧！

或许他更像是个滚落的番茄，在地上摔得稀巴烂啦！

就这么巧，摔在白马君的脚边。

他还扭头看见那个叫越水七规的女人鬼鬼祟祟地在往海里一颗一颗丢钉子。

TMD烦死了。

可怜的白马君这就开始失眠了，眼睛红彤彤，和兔子一样。

不好好睡觉的后果就是回到苏格兰场玩侦探游戏时没有精神。

吧唧！

吧唧！吧唧！

吧唧！吧唧！吧唧！

吧唧吧唧吧唧吧唧吧唧吧唧吧唧吧唧吧唧吧唧吧唧吧唧吧唧吧唧吧唧吧唧吧唧吧唧吧唧吧唧吧唧吧唧吧唧吧唧吧唧吧唧吧唧吧唧吧唧吧唧吧唧吧唧吧唧吧唧吧唧吧唧吧唧吧唧吧唧吧唧吧唧吧唧吧唧吧唧吧唧吧唧吧唧吧唧吧唧❤️

他觉得自己的身体越来越轻，轻到他无法负担。

六

白马兔子将酒店自动升降的落地玻璃升起来，然后越来越轻、越来越轻。

迪拜海滩凌晨的夜风吹着面庞，令人清醒了许多。

他飞起来了。


End file.
